Camp Hell
by HitomeorJJ
Summary: The IY charcters are Juvenile delinquents. They are sent to a camp in which will straighten out their behavior and possibly their ways of life. Along the way, they become friends and maybe even lovers. LEMONS later on.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first story on this site so, be nice.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Everyone piled into one bus. It was pretty cramped. Everyone sat next to one person they either didn't know or loathed. the order was: Kagome and Kagura, Sango and Ayame, Sesshoumaru and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga,Hiten, Shipou, and Manten, Kanna, and Kohaku, and Rin and Jaken (just imagine him as Naraku's annoying hench men.) The counselors sat in the front with a set to themselves. They are, with descripition: Naraku- head counselor of the boys side, Kikyou- head counselor of the girls side, Onigumo- counselor of the mens cabins, and Kaguya- counselor of the womens cabins. Everyone of the campers didn't know why they were wasting there summer going to camp. They each knew that they were bad eggs, but didn't see this as a punishment. They tried to consume themselves in there games, cell phones, i-pods, or any of their electric devices. Then, once they entered the camps border, all there electronics were taken away.

" Hey!" yelled Kagura. " I was making an important call." Kikyou looked at her as if she cared.

" Well, i'm sorry," she said. " I didn't realize what a spoiled brat you are." Kagura felt like leaving some marks on Kikyou's face, but she was an counselor. Once all the electrics and all the complaints stopped, the counselors decided to tell them about the camp.

" I'm the head counselor for boys," said Nrarku. " If you want to talk about anything, come to me. I'll help you." Kaguya slapped his arm.

" Stop being so nice," she said. " Do you want to know what camp you're going to?" They all nodded. She smiled evilly. " This is the camp that will change your attitude."

" You're way of thinking," said Onigumo.

" You're way of life," said Kikyou. Once the bus stopped, everyone looked out the window.

" Welcome," started Naraku," to Camp Hell." Everyone of the campers gulped.

" These are the rules: 1) No drugs, 2) No parties), 3) do not be late for camp meetings, meals, or activities, 4) No electronics, 5) No gum, 6) NO rough housing. Got that!" They nodded. " Good. ALL GIRLS STAND ON THE RED LINE!" She blew a whistle that would have woken the dead. " Role call. Kagura Itana?

" Here," she said smugly. Kikyou eyed her.

" Sango Hirashi?"

" Here," she said not making eye contact what-so-ever.

" Ayame Adanchi?"

" Here," she said, looking at all the cute boys.

" Kanna Itana?"

" Here," she said softly. You could barely hear her.

" Rin Tsukio?"

" Here," she said shakily. Kikyou had to tell to stop or else.

" Kagome Higurashi?"

" Present," she said as if she were in school. Kikyou looked up from her clip board.

" You wil say here when I call role. Understand?"

" Yes."

" You all will adress me as ma'am or Lady Kikyou. Understand?"

" Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison. Kikyou smiled in satisfaction.

" Kaguya, tell them where they're staying." Kaguya nodded towards a cabin that seemed connected. Once they all looked around, that was the only cabin.

" You all will sleep on the right side of the cabin," Kaguya said. " There's only one bathroom, so, if you see a boy taking a bath or usig the restroom, get used to it. 'cause, for the next ten weeks, you will be seeing that often." All the girls groaned. THe counselors eyed them. " Disappointed? Thought you were going to have your own bath, own room, own wardrobe? Sorry. And because you're disapointed, you all have to give me twenty jumping jacks." They all started. Kaguya smiled and couldn't keep her gaze on their faces. It drifted towards their chests because, well, lets just say she had a "girl friend" in Japan. Everyone looked lazy, tired, or bored out of their mind, except Kagome. She did her Jumping jacks in record time. Once she finished. She stood waiting for anymore directions. Kikyou walked over to her.

" So, you think you can show off how well fit you are, maggot?"

" No, ma'am," said Kagome. " I just want to get this over with, ma'am." Kikyou stared at her hard.

" Strip."

" Excuse me?"

" Didn't you hear me? Do you need your ears checked or something! I said to strip!" Kagome hesitated at first but then stood in front of everyone butt naked. Kaguya liked what she saw. She really wanted to take advantage of the situation, but Kikyou said no. " All of you who think you can act smart to me or Kaguya will suffer something worse than embarrasment. Do I make myself clear?"

" Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they said. Then, they were to follow the counselors to their side of the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys...

Naraku pointed out all the rules and expectations of the boys. All the boys, except Sesshoumaru, did a little yes when they heard that they would be sharing a cabin with the girls.

" Did I tell you to be happy?" asked Naraku. They all shook their heads. " Well, since you all did that, you are to do twenty push ups without hesitation." THey groaned. " Make that twenty-two." They did their push ups, taking their time, except Sesshoumaru, who finished beforeeveryone else. Onigumo walked over to Sesshoumaru.

" You think that if you finish before the others, you'll get of the hook?" he said. Sesshoumaru shook his head. " Stand over there." Sesshoumaru did as he was told. " Oh, shit! I forgot to find out the'r names. ROLE CALL! Miroku Houshi?"

" Here," he said while his eyes darted around, looking for the girls.

" Kouga Tsubachi?"

" Here," he said grufly. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to get to go on a date with the lovely Kagome this summer.

" Hiten Hiroshi?"

" Here," he said while looking at how the sky started to turn dark.

" Mantan Hiroshi?"

" Here," he said, doing the same thing as his brother.

" Shippou Kitsune?"

" Here," he said while shaking.

" Inuyasha Tachi?"

" Here," he said while looking at his brother who was standing away from the group.

" Sesshoumaru Tachi?"

" Here," he said while looking at the counselors like they were little birds about to get shot by him. Naraku eyed him. ' This one is going to be a lot of fun,' he thought.

" Now, Sesshoumaru. I'm going to make an example of you."

" How come I can't make an example of him?" asked Naraku. Onigumo looked at his brother sternly. " Fine. Go ahead."

" Good. Sesshoumaru, strip." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit, but did as he was told. Once he was completely without clothing, Kikyou and Kaguya came around to see what the boys were doing. Kaguya scoffed while Kikyou moaned while looking at Sesshoumaru's member.

" Ladies. We're making an example of this one. He thinks he's better than everyone. Whatever shall we do?" Then. they laughed evilly.

" I've got an idea," said Kikyou. " Why don't you make him stay naked for the rest of the day." Naraku clapped his hands.

" Excellent plan." So, they brought the boys to their cabin and went through their luggage. All the guys had left were some clothes and bath supplies, but they didn't bother to check what stuff the guys had on under their clothes, because Kouga had a few condoms, just in case he fell in love in the summer. He brought enough for the whole cabin of boys.

" Alright. Dinner is at 6:00 p.m. Do not be late." THe counselors took their leave, while Kikyou stayed behind a bit just to get a good look at Sesshoumaru. Then she left, groping Sesshomaru's butt while leaving. He growled softly. Once all the counselors were gone, the boys wanted to give the girls a big welcome. Sesshoumaru didn't want to, so, he went to take a bath.

* * *

Girls' Side

Kagome's cheeks were flamin red of embarrasment. She was to be naked the rest of the day. Once the guy counselors saw here, they looked hungry for meet. So did Kaguya. Kagome felt so uncomfortable. Once they were told what to do, Naraku, Kaguya, and Onigumo walked over to Kagome. They all growled in their throats.

" I can't believe how beautiful this one is," said Naraku. He walked around here, memorizing Kagome's body. Kagome felt so uncomfortable. Then. to Kagome's relief, Kikyou called them to their cabin. The counselors groaned. Once all the girls in the cabin weren't looking, Kaguya groppd Kagome's ass, Oniguno gropped her breast, and Naraku pulled her into a huge, kissing her fully on the lips. Kagome was to shocked to do anything about it. When Kikyou called again for Naraku to come out, Naraku released from the kiss, smiling seductively at Kagome. He whispered in her ear. " Their will be more encounters like this between you and me." Kagome shivered. Then, since she felt so unclean, she walked into the bathroom unaware of it being occupied. She walked in and dropped her clothes on the ground and walked into the shower. Sesshoumaru saw her and didn't say anything until she accidentally groped his groin.

" Ahem," he said. She looked up and saw a golden eyed angel looking at her. She blushed. Then, she looked at her hand and gasped before releasing his groin.

" Oh my god," she said. " I'm sooo sorry. I didn't...I mean, I didn't realize..." He put a finger on her lips.

" It is alright. I saw that you had your eyes closed. No need for the apology." She blushed again. She looked at the angel infront of her. She was entranced by his eyes.

" So, what are you in for? I mean, I know you wouldn't just come in here just craving for a bath."

" I got the punishment of being naked all day." Kagome gasped.

" Me too." He looked at the chocolate eyed maiden beside him. It took all his will power not to kiss her. " I just finished my jumping jacks before everyone else.

" I finished my push ups. They said I was showing off." She nodded. Then, they heard the dinner bell ring. " We should head to dinner. I don't want to endure any more punishments."

" Me neither." She stepped out the shower. " By the way, what's your name?" He looked at her.

" Sesshoumaru Tachi. You?"

" Kagome Higurashi." The bell rang again and they bolted off with towels wrapped around their bodies. Little did they both know, they both were to endure more punishments than just walking around naked.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) What will become of Sesshoumaru and Kagome? I'm still thinking of pairings. Help me out here!

Hitomeshy


	2. Embarrasment

A/n: Hoped you like the first chapter. I know, there were a few mistakes, but I was just buzzing through. Anyways, here's the next chappie!

Chapter 2: Embarrasment

Everyone was seated with their food ready to eat. Sango began to worry about Kagome. She was her best friend/pretend sister. Kohaku sat next to her wondering what was going to happen for the next 10 weeks. Then, he looked to the right and saw a little girl around 13 or so staring at him. Rin blushed when he looked at her and turned away. She sat next to her brother Inuyasha. His father and mother adopted her into the family. She sat there wondering where her older brother Sesshoumaru was. He was never really late for a meal. Inuyasha saw Rin sigh. He knew for a fact that she never ate anything unless Sesshoumaru ate. Kouga sat next to Inuyasha talking to Miroku about the girls.

" Man," he said. " Look at that girl over there." He pointed to Kagura who was staring daggers at Kikyou. " She's looking really fine." Miroku nodded, but his eyes seemed to always drift off to Sango. She, to him, was a goddess in the room. She stood out from them. He sighed dreaming of how they would be perfect together. Kouga looked at Miroku and rolled his eyes. Then, his eyes met the pair of another. He stared at them for a while. Ayame then started to blush crimson. She was looking at one of the six dashing boys in the camp. She stared dreamily into Kouga's eyes as if in a trance. Shippou stared elsewhere. In all his two years of being a teenager, he had yet to find himself a girlfriend. Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with long ocean blue hair, silver eyes, and a beautiful face. Naraku stood from his spot on the stage and walked over to the girl. He whispered to her wondering who she was.

" SILENCE MAGGOTS!" he yelled. Everyone turned to look at the new girl. " Everyone, this Kimiko Ichigo. She says that she missed the bus coming to camp. Please welcome her here. And someone please inform here on the rules of the camp." Some of the boys scooted over so she could sit next to them. She blushed. When she turned her head to the left she saw an almost empty table except one person. She smiled sweetly and walked over to the person. All the boys growled in their throats.

" Um.." she said. " Hi." Shippou perked up and turned to see the blue haired angel stand there.

" H-h-hi," he stuttered. She giggled.

" Is this seat taken?" He shook his head. She sat beside him. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back. He tore off half of his pizza and offered it to her. She smiled and nodded. She took it and ate it. " So delicious." He smirked. " So what's your name?" He gulped his drink.

" My name is Shippou." She stuck out her hand to him.

" Kimiko." He took it and kissed it. She blushed. Then, Jaken came in.

" What are you doing?" he asked. Shippou tried to calm down instead of punch the guy in the face.

" We were talking. What's your name?"

" Jaken. I'm Shippou's cousin." She smiled sweetly.

" Kimiko." He smiled and squeezed himself between the two. Kimiko didn't mind, but it irritated Shippou alot. ' He ALWAYS does this,' he thought. ' Once I meet a cute girl, he always tries to steal her away from me. Not this time. This time, I'm getting the girl.' Then, a gust a wind interrupted everyone.

" I told you it would be cold," said Hiten. Mantan looked at him. Then, a clash of thunder was heard.

" But I told you that there would be a thunder storm," he said. Then, a slash of lightning was seen.

" And I told you there would be lightning." They growled at each other.

" Cut it out, you two," said Kanna. She hated when those two did that. They live right next to her and Kagura. Then, two soaked bodies wrapped in towels walked in. Sesshoumaru made sure Kagome came in before closing the door. Kagome tried to catch her breath. When she looked up, everyone was staring at them. She blushed and looked at the ground again. Naraku smirked to see that his angel had returned.

" Kagome," he said. She gasped and looked up. " Sesshoumaru." He looked at the giver of his name. " Come here." They walked slowly towards him. " Quickly." They quickened their pace. Once they were on the stage, everyone was wondering what would happen to them. Kikyou picked up a piece of the towel.

" What's this?" she said. " A piece of clothing?" Sesshoumaru stared at the whore who dared to touch him before. She liked the evil look in his eyes. It made him even more dashing to her. She smirked and tried to see underneath the towel, when he pulled away. Kagome sneezed which made Sesshoumaru change his gaze from Kikyou to Kagome. Kagome shivered from the cold air that seemed to rush at her. Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to put his arm around her delicate body, but didn't want to do a public display of affection. In turn, Naraku pulled her to him. He stared at her and smirked. All the males in the room growled, including Sesshoumaru. Naraku took a seat and put Kagome on his lap. She shivered even more.

" It's alright. I'll keep you warm." He pulled her closer to his body. Little did he know, his body was like a block of ice. She shivered even more.

" Brother," said Onigumo. " You are as cold as ice. The reason why she still is shivering. Give her to me." Naraku pulled her closer in a protective manner. Onigumo looked at him through slits. " Naraku?" Naraku hated it when Onigumo did his oice in a seductive manner.

" Alright. Here." He lifted Kagome up to Onigumo. Onigumo took her in his arms. This time, it felt as if his arms were dislocated, making her terribly uncomfortable. Kaguya saw this and nudged Onigumo.

" What?"

" She's uncomfortable," she said. She outstretched her arms. " Give her to me." Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. Onigumo raised an eyebrow at her before letting Kaguya have Kagome. Once in Kaguya's arms, she felt a strange feeling and it wasn't pleasant. She felt before when she was issued this punishment. Then, Kaguya stood. " Kagome and I will be right back." She walked briskily to the bathroom with Kagome. She placed Kagome on her feet before embracing her. Kagome blushed. Then, Kaguya unwrapped Kagome from the towel. Kagome hid her breast from the other women. Kaguya smiled evilly. She steeped closer to Kagome who backed up with every step, until she up against the wall. Kaguya smiled seductively at Kagome. Kagome whimpered. Kaguya carressed her cheek. Then, she leaned in to kiss her when...

" Kaguya?" She groaned.

" What!"

" Come out of there. You'll have plenty of time to do that later." Kaguya growled. " And don't you growl at me." She narrowed her eyes. She, at least wrapped Kagome in a warm towel.

" Feel better." Kagome nodded. " Good. That was the reason I brought you in here." She then took her leave, after she groped Kagome's ass. Kagome stood in the bathroom for a while.

" Come out of there Kagome. Don't make us go in there." She thought of who they would send in. She technically ran out the bathrrom. Once out, she sat next to Sango, who hurriedly pulled her into a hug. She hugged Sango back. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to Rin. The little 13 year old hugged her older brother. He let a little smile seep out and put an arm around his adopted sibling. Then, he took a slice of pizza and ate. Once he finished, he occupied himself by either making Rin happy or looking at Kagome at the corner of his eye. She seemed as if nothing had happened earlier.

" Alright," said Kikyou. " We've decided that Kagome and Sesshoumaru's punishment is at an end. You may wear clothes now. But, you have to report to our cabin for more instructions." Kagome nodded and stood so she could get out of her towel and be able to feel warmer with her clothes on. It was still raining. She didn't want to get cold again. Then, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Sesshoumaru.

" Hey," he said while closing the door to the mess hall.

" Hi," she said.

" What are you waiting for?" She sighed.

" I'm waiting for it to stop raining." He scoffed. " What?"

" It's not going to stop until tomorrow morning." She groaned. He chuckled. He walked out into the ran letting it go through his hair. She stared at him. ' He really does look like an angel,' she thought He looked over at her and held out his hand. She stared at it. " Come on. I don't bite. Much." She smiled. He smiled back. She took his hand and he pulled her into the ran to him. She almost fell if it wasn't for his muscular chest. She looked up into his golden orbs. She closed her eyes and they inched towards each other, and then...

" Lets get a move on shall we?" yelled the annoying voice of Naraku. They opened their eyes and saw what they were about to do. Kagome blushed and moved to get out of his grasp, but he kept her still. She blushed a brighter red.

" Um," she started. " Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her. " We should really change into some clothes and get out of the rain." He nodded and released her. She then, with a red face, walked towards the girls side of the cabin. He sighed and walked to the boys side. Kagome put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. ' Thank goodness I packed these,' she thought. 'Or I would've been n some trouble.' She put on her new balance sneakers and headed towards the counselor cabin.

Sesshoumaru walked into the cabin and sat on his bunk on the bottom. 'Why did I hold her for so long,' he thought. He ran a hand through his wet strands. He sighed and changed into a white t-shirt and some jeans. He put on some G-unit sneaks and walked outside to the counselors cabin. Once there, he saw a shivering Kagome. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. She tensed a bit until she knew who it was. She leaned on him.

" So, what do you hink is going to happen?" she asked him. He sighed.

" I don't know," he replied. " Maybe we'll have to clean the bathrooms or something. She sighed.

" You know what?" said Kikyou from her room. " Go back to your cabins. We can't think of anything." Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. He held the door open for her and they left. The walk to the cabins felt like a long way. Every step they took felt like another step back. Then, Kagome stopped walking and just stood there. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. She shook her head and started walking again. Sesshoumaru let her pass him. ' What's she thinking about?' he thought. Then, foot steps were heard. He turned his attention to them and saw Inuyasha and Rin. Kagome stopped in her tracks again and waited for them to come.

" Hey," said Inuyasha. " Everyone's waiting for you two. We're about to play a game." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

" To be specific," said Rin, " we're playing truth-or-dare. And you two are holding us back." She reached out and took her older brothers hand and pulled him towards the cabin. Inuyasha took Kagome's, which for some reason made Sesshoumaru growl softly. Kagome looked up as if she heard him. Before they entered, there were loud voices heard.

" Give it back, Ayame!" yelled one. It was obviously Kouga. He was chasing her around while she was laughing.

" Not until I find out who this picture is of," she said. She stopped running and looked at the picture in her hands. " Is this..." Kouga snatched the picture away.

" It's nobody." He looked at the moon. ' I hope dog boy didn't do anything to you, Kagome,' he thought. Ayame smirked.

" Nobody, eh? Maybe Ka-go-me will know who it is." He perked up and looked at her.

" You would't dare." She smiled evilly and ran to the door.

" Hey Kagome!" Kouga sprang up and covered her mouth. He smiled weirdly at her.

" Uh.. Hey Kagome." She smiled a bit and waved.

" So I don't get a hello," said Inuyasha, irritatedly. Kouga scowled at him.

" You don't deserve one." Inuyasha growled. Sango got up from her spot beside Kimiko.

" Come on," she said. " Isn't it time for us to start the game?" Inuyasha calmed down and nodded. He took a seat next Ayame. Kagome sat next to him. Kouga saw a free spot next to Kagome and was about to sit there, when Sesshoumaru took the spot. He growled. Sesshoumaru just stared at him.

" So, who's going first," said Miroku. He inched his hand to Sango's butt. " How 'bout you Sango?" He squeezed it softly. She perked up and smacked Miroku.

" Sure, I'll go first. Um... Kagome Truth or dare?" Kagome thought about it.

" Truth," she said.

" What did you do to get here?" Kagome perked up and shied away.

" On second thought, I'll take a dare." Sango smiled evilly.

" If you choose a dare, you have to sit on a boys lap for the remander until it's your turn again." She blushed.

" Fine. I'll do truth." She took a deep breath. " Ok. Well, I was at home, nothing special happening until I heard a scream. I ran outside and saw my brother trying to get away from the run away lion from the zoo. He was bleeding head to toe. I couldn't bare to watch him die. So, I ran inside and got my fathers gun to shoot the lion. Once I got out side, my brother was desperately trying to get away. I took the gun and shot the lion in the head and it staggered back and looked at me snarling. It jumped in the air to get me, but I shot it down. Then, when my parents got home, they saw me on the floor crying. The first thing they said was what happened. Then they saw the lion. They saw that I shot it and assumed I shot my brother that I love. My mother called the police and they took me away to Juve. Once my two months were up, the court called me guilty of death of a child and death of zoo property. I tried to plead that I was innocent, but they wouldn't hear me out. So, I...I got sent here." Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of her dead brother. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her and she wept on his arm. All the girls had tears. The guys held one, except Shippou who didn't have anyone because Jaken took Kimiko. Once everyone, except Kagome stopped crying, They resumed the game. Sango put a hand on Kagome's shouler.

" You don't have to continue the game if you don't want to." Kaome cover Sango's hand with hers.

" I'm fine. I'll continue." Sesshoumaru looked at her with some worry in his eyes, but you could hardly miss it. " Miroku, truth or dare?" He smiled evilly.

" Dare," he said too confidently. " I can take whatever you can throw at me." Kagome giggled.

" Then, I dare you to tell every boy their pretty." Every girl giggled. Miroku's eyes went wide.

" Wha-what?"

" You heard me." He crossed his arms.

" Fine, I choose truth."

" What did you do?" He sighed.

" Accused of rape on a seventh grader." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. " WHAT! I'd never really do it!"

" Right," said Sango. " And we're supposed to believe that? After what you're trying to do to us girls?"

" Honest. Why would I want to go seduce some seventh grader when they could get someone around their age to do it?"

" He does have a point."

" Thank you. I had to go through court and everything. Turned out that the girl was about to get raped and the guy ran away as soon as I passed the alley. I checked back to see if she was ok. She told me everything and I agreed to take her home when she ran to her mother and lied saying that I tried to seduce her. My father, who hated me every since I was born, agreed with them so I got sent to Juvie too." He sighed.

" That's terrible of that little girl." He nodded.

" Anyways, enough with my problem. Ayame, Truth or dare?"

" Dare," she said. " Since no one is brave enough to do it."

" I dare you to run outside and tell the world you love Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru perked up.

" Say what?" he said.

" Ok," she said and ran outside. " I LOVE SESSHOUMARU!" And then ran back inside. " Happy?"

" Wow, I'm impressed. But you didn't to all I said. You were to do that, and tell us what you did." She pouted.

" That's so wrong." She sat down next to Kouga. " Fine. I went to the store down the street to by groceries for my mom since it's only the two of us since dad died. I walked in and by the time I had purchased and started to walk out the door. A little kid walked up to me and asked what the package of a candy said. I picked it up and read it out loud and it said Snickers. I gave it back. He ran away and I started to walk home when the cashier ran out the store yelling thief. I turned around to ask him who it was and he handcuffed me. He told me that I was under arrest for stealing his prize winning Candy. I said he had the wrong person, but sure enough, after he checked my purse, it was right there in all its glory. He took it to the cops and the checked it for my hand prints. I told them I didn't even lay my hands on it. But they didn't believe me. So, I was sent to Juvie for a few months until they said I have to use the rest of my time at camp. I called my mom, but she wouldn't even talk to me." Everyone cursed the little kid, because they knew it was his doing.

" Damn that kid," said Kouga. " Pullin' some shit like that."

" Speaking of shit, its your turn Kouga. Truth or dare?"

" Truth. No wait, dare. No, truth. I can't pick."

" How 'bout both?"

" Can I do that?" Sango shrugged and nodded.

" For truth, tell us what you did and dare," Ayame had an evil glare, " tell us who you like." He narrowed his eyes at her.

" Fine. I was accused of egging my principals car, office, and house. Inside and out. I don't have the keys so, I knew it was my crew 'cause one of them is the principals son and according to the principal, ' He would never do that to his own fathers things.' I muttered when would you like to know. Then, he called the Juvie center and sent there with no hesitation. I tried to run away, but they caught up with me later. Then, they sent me to here."

" How could that kid do that," said Hiten. " I mean, hello? He's the only one who has conections to the principal and could get in and out with no hesitation whats so ever."

" Alright. Since my turn is up, you, Hiten. Truth or dare?"

" Wait!" said Ayame. " You still haven't done your dare." He glared at her. She smiled evilly. " I dare you to tell us who you like." He knew that was coming.

" F-fine. I love...I... I-I..."

" Spit it out!"

" I love Kagome, OK? I've loved her since grade school when we were in class together..." Kagome had her eyes wide open.

" Really?" she said softly. He looked at her and blushed.

" Yeah. I was just too shy to ask you out to the movies or something." She smiled at him.

" I would've said yes. I had nothing important to do. I always finished my homework before I got home anyways." He smiled sheepishly. Ayame glared and coughed loudly.

" O, Yeah! Hiten, truth or dare."

" Truth," he said. Mantan punched him. " WHAT! This way you don't have to say anything." Mantan looked away. " We... blew up our dad's science lab."

" Why am I NOT surprised?" said Kanna, annoyingly.

" Shut up. Anyways, we were trying to make our own lightning so we wouldn't have to wait until it rained to tell everyone in science class that Lightning does exist and is not an illusion." Kanna and Kagura rolled their eyes. " There we said. Now, Kanna, miss nice girl who gets good grades, truth or dare?"

" Truth so I won't have to say it later." She looked at Kagura who gave a nodd for the ok. " Well, we were hunting with our parents when a wolf came out of no where and attacked our dad. Mom tried to rescue him, but It was too much. So, Kagura and I tried to rescue them, but mom us to stay away. We did as we were told, but when dad cried out in agony, we couldn't keep still. We rushed out and tried to help. I got bit on my leg and Kagura got scratched on her back. Dad died by fatal injuries and Mom got amnesia and accused us guilty of the case. So, we got sent to Juvie and then here." Kagome felt a tear fall down. " Anyways, Sango, Kohaku, your turn. Truth or dare?"

" Truth," said Kohaku. " And I already know what it is. Sango and I went with our dad to this place across the sea to see mom's grave. She was in the navy. When we stepped on the island, we were immeadiately ambushed with police. Apparently, they weren't because they were poorly dressed. So, Dad tried to defend us, but it wasn't good enough. They beat him until he could hardly breath. Sango tried to save him, but they grabbed her and tried to rape her, but I wouldn't allow that to happen to my family. Sango kicked and screamed, but they just kept smiling like fools. I drew my pocket knife out and cut them so they could release Sango. They then took out a gun and shot past me, but it did scrap my face. That's why I have this mark here. Then, they grabbed Sango again and tied her up. They grabbed my dad and thrusted him into a tree and tied him up. Then they told me who they wanted me to take, Sango or my dad. I wanted them both because they're my only family. Everybody else is spread across the world. I wouldn't take that chance, so, I took my pocket knife, threw it at the thin rope that held Sango, and ran to my dad to untie him. Sango ran to us and tried to help, but by the time she reached us, they shot dad straight through the heart. I couldn't look at him any longer. Sango stopped dead in her tracks and wept. When I went over to comfort her, she went into rage. I think she killed them all before they ran away and got the police. We got a boat ride back to the city, but were hauled off to Juvie." Kagome ran to comfort Sango when she burst out into tears. Kagome stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Miroku pulled her into his lap and tried to calm her down. " Alright. Shippou, truth or dare." Kohaku went over to his sister.

" Truth," said Shippou. " This is how it goes. Jaken here was visiting us from England andI was giving him a tour of Tokyo. Then, we saw a music store and he wanted to get something. Thing was, both of us didn't have any money. I said that we could browse and come back later, but he just had to get this CD. I shook my head and walked out the store, waiting for him to realize that he couldn't get it until later. Then, when Jaken came out, the metal detector went off. Then, he ran for it. I, of course followed him. Once we stopped, he showed me that he stole the CD. I tried so hard not to strangle him for being an idoit. Then, the store keeper came to us and asked if if we saw any one walk out with anything. Jaken lied and said he didn't see anyone. Then, he dropped the Cd, which got him busted. When the storekeeper called the police and kept an eye on us, Jaken dropped something behind me and said that I stole something too. And I rest my case." Kimiko went over to Shippou and gave an evil glare at Jaken.

" Jaken is such a baka," said Kim. Shippou nodded in agreement.

" So, truth or dare?"

" Huh? Oh! Truth. Ok my story is kind of wierd. I was just walking one day to the bank so I could get some money oout of my account. I succeeded in that, but when I started to walk home, I got mugged. I wasn't about to lose my life's savinga, so, I chased after the guy. He was pretty fast but not too fast. Once I caught up with him, I grabbed him and slamed him on the floor, demanding my purse. When he gave it back, he grabbed my arm and started yelling for the police. They came so fast, you wouldn't be able to take a step. He explained to them that I tried to take HIS money. I protested of course. But they didn't believe me. I got sent to court all because I called them sexest. Tehn they sent me to Juvie. And then sent me here." And in truth, her story DID sound wierd, but no one said anything. " Oh-kay. Um, since there's only one group left to go, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Inuyasha twitched his ears. He looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded.

" Truth," he said. " But Sesshoumaru's telling the story." Sesshoumaru stared at him.

" Baka," he said. Inuyasha turned his head to face Sesshoumaru.

" What did you say, bitch?"

" I said,' Baka' you wench. Is your hearing as bad as your looks?" Inuyasha had him by the collar. (strange no?)

" Take it back."

" What, ugly? Can't take the truth?" Inuyasha tightened his grip, growling menacingly. " I advise you to let go now." Inuyasha held his grip.

" Please, Inuyasha," said Rin. " Leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone."

" Stop calling him that, bitch!" yelled Inuyasha. And in a second, Sesshoumaru held him by the throat.

" Don't call her that," said Sesshoumaru in a low, terrifying voice. Inuyasha just growled.

" I'm...getting...sick...and tried...of her...calling...you...that stupid...name...Every...damn...time!" Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on Inuyasha's throat.

" Explain."

" Every since mom and dad died, she's been calling you that like you were some rich person. Well, I for one have had enough. She acts as if you were the King of Japan! You not fuckin' rich! You may have the inheritance of dad's fortune, but you only get if WE don't die. And everysince we found that out, she's been treating you like a stupid, fuckin', bastard of a KING!" Inuyasha pried Sesshoumaru's hand off of his neck. Then, he pinned Sesshoumaru to the ground. Then, soon, the started fighting. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to hurt Sesshoumaru, yet she didn't want Sesshoumaru to hurt Inuyasha. Everyone had a sweat drop, except Rin and Kagome. Miroku turned to Rin.

" Would you like to tell us why you're here?" he said. Rin nodded and took a deep breath.

" Okay," she started. " It all started when I came home from school five months ago..."

Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumau's story...

_" I'm home!" said Rin. No one answered. " Hello?" Still no answer. Then, she heard screaming. She got very curious. So, she walked pstairs and set her things down in her room. Then, she tip toed to her adopted father's upstairs office. She peeked through the crack and saw her father hit hit her mom. She walked to the stairs and curled up into a ball. Then, the front door slamed. Second slam meant Inuyasha was home. Rin ran down the stairs and ran into Inuyasha's arms. He lloked down at the trembling girl._

_" What's wrong, Rin?" he asked. She tried to speak but her voice wasn't working with her. So, she cried in his arms. He held her close and tried to get her to calm down. Then, he squatted down so he was at eye level with her. He gave her a small shake. " You have to tell me why you're crying." She gulped down her tears._

_" Dad's hurting Mom!" she squeaked. His eyes went wide for a moment._

_" What?"_

_" Dad's hurting Mom." Then, she burst into some tears again. Inuyasha picked her up and brought her to her room. _

_" Stay here. Don't come out for anything." She nodded and sank into her pillow. Then, a third slam That meant that Sesshoumaru was home. Rin, waited until her came to her room so he could give her a afternoon greeting. He walked up to her door and opened it, not seeing Rin at her desk. He opened the door wider to see her on her bed with tear streaked tears. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_" What's wrong?" he said. She told him the story and his eyes went dark. " Stay in here Rin. Do not come out until I say." She nodded. Then, he walked briskly to his father's office, where he saw Inuyasha crouched near the door. Inuyasha nodded as a greeting. Sesshoumaru nodded back. Then they listened to their father and mother yell. Their father slapped Inuyasha's mother._

_" Stop!" she yelled. " Stop it, please!"_

_" How could you go out and get yourself pregnant!" yelled their father. " Why would you get yourself pregnant! Especially by someone else! How could you betray me so!" He slapped her again._

_" You wouldn't even have the time of day to even ask me if I was ok. You were either in the office or out doing buisness. I would even stay up, waiting for you to come home, but you wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. And I told you that one of my dreams was to have four children: two boys and two girls. You already had a son and I had a son. So that part was complete. But I wanted two girls. I didn't want to go through the pain anymore, so, I got you to adopt a girl. Now, I was ready to go through the pain again, but you wouldn't even glance at me. So, I went out to the store and then, I got raped. And now that I have this child in my womb, I'm keeping him/her. AND I AM GOING TO KEEP IT!" Then, Inuyasha's mother slapped Inutaisho. Then, she started to storm out of the room. " This discussion is OVER!" He stared to burn up and grabbed her arm._

_" This is far from over." He then, turned her around and pinned her to the floor striking her. Inuyasha had had enough. He stood up and ran in._

_" Get away from my mom!" he yelled. He grabbed his father and pinned him to the wall._

_" Inuyasha! Get off of me!" Inuyasha growled at him menacingly. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes and talked in a deep tone. " Sack down, Inuyasha." Inuyasha kept his hold. Then, Inutaisho struck Inuyasha so hard across the face, blood came out of the mark and his mouth that knock him out unconsious for a while. His mom cried out her baby's name. She ran to his side and gathered him in her arms._

_" You gone too far this time," she said, looking at him sharply. He growled. Then, she Sesshoumaru at the door. " Sesshoumaru! Call an ambulance!" He nodded and rose to his feet only to feel himself be pushed to the ground. He grunted and looked up to see his father's assistant on top of him. " Sesshoumaru!" _

_" If Inuyasha will die, so be it. The only thing I would really need to get rid of is you." He flexed his hands that now had razor sharp nails. Inuyasha's mother started to panic. Inutaisho had never shown his demon form to her since that faithful day he saved her from a rapist. Now, he was turning on her. Inuyasha grunted. She looked down at her sons face._

_" Inuyasha..." He brought a hand to his mother's face._

_" Mom," he said weakly. " Run away." His eyes started to froop closed. " And please don't scream." Then, Inuyasha went into an unconcious sleep. Sesshoumaru had had enough of this. He got his dad's body guard off him and before his father even slashed Inuyasha's mother, he used his demon speed to get her and Inuyasha out of the way. _

_" Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and held onto Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood up. He stood protectively in front of his younger sibling._

_" Sesshoumaru," said Inutaisho. " This is no time to prove to me that you are strong."_

_" I'm not." Inutaisho looked at his son sternly and saw that he wasn't lying. " How could you do this to your own wife? Why would you? You know she wouldn't get pregnant on purpose. Why are you turning into such a monster?" Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy._

_" If I may recall, you were the one who didn't want me to marry her. You were having a tenper tantrum about it. What happened? YOU fell in love with her or something?"_

_" I have come to respect her as your wife, and my stepmother over the last few years. I've also becom good friends with her too. Do ou really think I'm going to let you ruin my relationship with her? Mom was an alcholic and was about to rape me when I was young. But, this women, she has left a paw on me, unless she was going to hug me. I like that feeling. And you think that I'm just going to stand aside and let you kill her? No. Not again." Inutaisho clapped at his son's speech._

_" Very nice. Now step aside Sesshoumaru." Sesshouamaru kept still. Inutaisho didn't want to lose his patience. " Stand aside." Sesshoumaru still stood there. Inutaisho lost his patience. " Move." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Inutaisho advanced on him and move him aside. Izaiyo shook in fear. " Die." Then, Inutaisho lashed his claws at her, ending her life. Sesshoumaru looked up. He saw blood all over the place. Then, he saw Izaiyo. She sat holding Inuyasha with blood dripping out of her heart. _

_" No." Inutaisho was now satisfyed with this and turned to leave. Sesshoumaru growled. He ran in front of his father, no emotion showing at all. Inutaisho smiled at him and took a move to leave when Sesshoumaru hit him so hard, he broke a metal chair. Sesshoumaru looked up and his eyes were red with furry. Inutaisho looked up. Then, Sesshoumaru ran up o him and started to fight him. Inutaisho was equally matched with him._

_" Have you forgotten, Sesshoumaru? I taught you how to fight. I know all your moves." Sesshoumaru then lashed out using his own technics. Inutaisho growled in furry and hurt. The real fight had begun._

_Rin sat in her room trying to get her mind off her parents, but it was too hard. She kept hearing grunts and screams. Then, she thought she heard someone say her name so she stepped out of the room and cautiously walked to the upstairs study. Once she reached there, she saw a man drenched in blood oout side the door. She peaked in and saw Sesshoumaru and her father fighting. She looked to around and saw Inuyasha and her mom in a corner. She had to look carefully to notice that her mother was dead and Inuyasha was unconcious. Tears welled in her eyes. The only person who ever cared about her was dead. The only person who was able to put up with her was gone from the earth. She ran in and tripped over a metal rod._

_" RIN!" yelled Sesshoumaru. " GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" She wasn't listening she picked herself up and walked over o Inuyasha and tried to drag him out of the room. Inutaisho looked at Rim and thought of a plan. He grabbed the child by the neck, suiffocating her. " Father. Drop her." He smiled evilly._

_" Only if you promise never to set foot in this house ever again and never to see Rin or Inuyasha ever again." Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was terrified and shaking her head no. Sesshoumaru could never not see his siblings. He loved them too much. Instead, he tried to get Rin back by force. He fouht his way for her, but every attack he did would block or Rin was used as a shield. Sesshoumaru had had enough of this foolishness and broke his father's arm. Inutaisho grunted in pain and dropped Rin. Sesshoumaru swiftly caught her. She curled up in his embrace before passing out. Inutaisho's eyes were now bleeding red. He growled in frustration. He lashed out to Sesshoumaru and slashed his deeply across the chest. Sesshoumaru wouldn't just let him win like this. He had to fight. Not for himself, but for Inuyasha, Rin, and his stepmom. He growled and made fatal blows at his father. His hand turned green and once his hand came in contact with his father's chest, he pushed his hand ddep inside and ripped out his heart. _

_" Now, you're the father that I know." He looked down at the dead corpse infront of him and and crshed the heart. " A heartless fool." Then, Inuyasha woke up and saw his mother. He tried to tell it was alright before he saw that her heart was bleeding and she wasn't breathing to realize what had happened. He closed his eyes yo hold back the tears. When he opened them back, his eyes were red and he looked his father's corpse and lashed out at it. Sesshoumaru stopped for some reason._

_" Let me go," said Inuyasha in terrorizing, deep voice. Sesshoumaru kept his hold._

_" He's already dead. I killed him." Inuyasha's eyes turned normal and he went limp. Sesshoumaru caught and heard his brothers crying. He held him as if he were a little kid again. Then, Rin woke up to see both her mother and father dead._

_" No," she said. " Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her as she started to rise. They started to approach her. " No."_

_" Rin. It's alright. We're safe now."_

_" No. I won't go back to the orphanage. I WON'T GO! NOOOOOOOOO!" She ran out the room crying. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed her. They knock on the door. " Go away!"_

_" Rin..." He knocked again, but it was the same answer. He walked into the room. She threw pillows, stuffed animals, anything she could reach at them. He caught her hands._

_" Leave me alone!" He pulled her into a hug._

_" Shh. It's ok. Everythings going to be alright."_

_" No. They'll send me to the orphanage. I know they will."_

_" No they won't. We'll stay with one of our relatives. And when I'm old enough, I'll get us an apartment. We'll stick together." Rin looked at them with a tear streaked face. " Understand?" He smiled a sad smile at her. She smiled back. _

_End of their story_

" ...Well after that, we were called into court after the funeral. Dad's body guard said that Sesshoumaru killed our mom with Inuyasha's help and I help kill our dad. They sent us to juvie and then here. And that's our story." Rin sniffed before breaking down into tears. Sesshoumaru held her and rocked her. All the girls broke down into tears again. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and walked outside. Kagome wiped her tears and followed him. He walked to one of the trees and punched it all the way up to the point where he tree almost gave away. Kagome stood there watching him. She then, noticed tears streaking down his face. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He paused momentarily. He looked over his shoulder to see her crying. He tried to smile.

" Hey," he said. She sniffed. He turned around and wiped her tears away. " Don't cry for my benefit. I'm not worth it." She looked into his eyes. They were like Sesshoumaru's only more relaxed. She saw the tears on the side of his face and wiped it away. He smirked. She did a half smile for him. Then, she broke down crying. He didn't really know how to comfort people. ' Why can't she be Rin,' he thought. ' At least I'm comfortable with her. He then, wrapped his arms around her and let her use him as a tissue.

" I'm sorry," she whispered. His ears perked up.

" No. It's not your fault. It's my bastard of a father's fault. If he didn't..." He looked down at her. She looked up at him. Then, as if it were a fantasy/ movie, he leaned down and kissed her. She returned it.

Sesshoumaru got Rin to calm down and put her to bed. He then, went outside to check on Inuyasha and Kagome, mostly Kagome. When he found them, his blood started to boil. He saw the two of them kissing. He let a small growl seep out. He started to walk towards them when Kikyou stepped in front of him. He growled at the counselor.

" Down boy," she said. He despised being treated like a dog all because his race was. " I just want to talk to you." He looked down at the women who had authority over him. " Good. The counselors and I have come to an agreement. In order not to get any more punishments this summer, you have to do one thing."

" What is that?" he asked. She smiled.

" Sleep with me." His eyes widened momentarily.

" Go to hell." He started to walk away.

" If I do, I'm dragging you with me." He stopped in his tracks. She smiled and walked up to him. " Alright. I'll make an exception. You get to either sleep with me...or Kagome." He thought his ears had gone wrong or something. 'Did she just say _'Sleep with Kagome'_ ?' he thought. " We'll provide you a room and everything. We're aren't asking you to get her pregnant, just, you know. Have sex and then sleep. The choice is yours. Tell me anytime you want to set this up or refuse. I'll be waiting. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was being held by his brother. He didn't like seeing his own flesh and blood hold the girl he wanted to be with. ' I'll take your deal, Kikyou. But my choice shall be...Kagome.

TBC...

Thank you for your time and reviews. I enjoyed them all. Let me tell you the pairings for this fic, because I think some of you are probably confused about who's with who.

Sess/kago

Inu/Kago

Kou/Kago

Sess/Hit- she comes in later

Shi/Kim

Kou/Aya

Kan/Man

Kagu/Hit

Sess/Kagu- she forces herself on him.

Koha/Rin

Jaken gets nobody. Please vote for which pairing for which character in the story you want them to be paired with.

Ok! Thanks! Ja ne!

Hitomeshy


	3. Gomenasai I

Sorry I haven't updated yet. My internet went off on my cpu. I'm on the cpu in the basement. See, I have bad news and good news.

Inuyasha: What's the bad news.

Kagome: No, good news first.

Kagura: Bad

Kimiko: Good.

Shippou: Bad

Kouga: Good

Hiten: Bad

Manten: Good

Sango: Bad

Kohaku: Good

Naraku: Good, my dear

Kaguya: Good

Kikyou: Bad

Onigumo: Bad

Sesshoumaru: Good

Hitomeshy: Majority rules. Good first. Well, good news is I started the 3rd chappie for Camp Hell. Bad news is... (snif,snif) It got erased from my cpu.

Everyone: WHAT!

Hitomeshy: My dad had to reset my cpu so the internet could work and i saved all my files, but I guess the Camp hell one got deleted too. I'M SO SORRY! (cries)

Everyone: awwww.

Kagome: Don't cry, Hitomeshy.

Kimiko: Yeah, it wasn't your fault.

Kagura: It's all your damn father's fault.

Inuyasha: LET'S KILL HIM!

Hitomeshy: No! Don't kill him. It's not his fault. It's mine. I'm the one who didn't check twice. I'm sooooo sorry. I'll try to make it up to all of you.

Fans: (Turn their backs on Hitomeshy)

Hitomeshy: I'M SERIOUS! I promise!

Everyone: Are you sure?

Hitomeshy: (eyes on fire) Positive. I WILL make the next chapter! AND IT WILL BE THE BEST!

Everyone: ok. Get to work!


End file.
